Pushing buttons…
by thecakehater
Summary: Drabbles about a certain prince and a rather angry earth bender...
1. Pushing Buttons

Pushing buttons…

A 223-word drabble about a certain prince and a rather angry earth bender.

Her rosy cheeks where barely seen due to the low amount of light that surrounded them, but thank Agni he could still see it maybe not clearly but still…

A smirk was starting to form on his face as he stared at the flushed earth bender before him. It was always a pleasure watching an unusual moment such us this.

For years that they have been friends, it was easy now to know how to push her buttons well, maybe not that _easy_ but hey give the guy a break it's a rare occasion.

"Oh but _Bei Fong_ weren't you the one who said 'I find his voice sexily husky' earlier?" he could feel the ground below him shake as the petite girl's sightless eyes widen.

"You said you didn't hear anything!" she shouted well, more like _shrieked_ in disbelief.

"Oh what happened to our little lie-detector?" he knew why she didn't detect his silly white lie well simply because he was lucky enough to stand on actual wood which gave her the disadvantage.

She growled at the fire bender before her before bending a rather large boulder towards him. Luckily, the scarred princes dodged it in time.

A chuckle escape from his lips he never noticed how cute she was when angered and at the same time embarrassed.

_How interesting_ he thought.

**Might add more depends on the amount of time I have in my hands...Lol, you can give constructive criticism if you want. **


	2. Bitter

Bitter

She was _giggling_, last time he checked Toph _never_ giggled…especially with a peasant like _him_. He didn't catch his name but he guessed it was a stupid name, what ever it was he didn't have time to think about it, rather, he was more bothered by the closeness of the two.

He couldn't explain it, but the feeling inside of him was familiar and personally, he didn't like it at all.

"What are you fuming at princess? Shouldn't you be entertaining other customer's" she quirked an eyebrow at him with a suspicious look, which was odd since practically she was blind, but continued talking with her date nonetheless.

Yes Toph was entering the _world of dating…_ the exact same Toph who has the no-pain-no-game principle and _the_ Toph that used to be the most annoying twelve-year old tomboy in the face of the world.

"I can't believe it! So you really were the Blind Bandit? Awesome! Just so you know I was your number one fan" he smiled at her and not in the way our big old prince liked.

Zuko could feel his body burning up in anger and his sudden urge to incinerate the man beside her wasn't helping him cool down

And that was how that night went in Iroh's tiny teashop, a flirty boy, a giggling Toph and a rather jealous Zuko.

Iroh wasn't sure whether he would feel pity on his nephew or be amused at his bitterness over his beloved little friend.

_This certainly isn't my night._

**LOL here it is another installment of randomness. Anyway thanks for the reviews they were extremely appreciated! **


	3. Pop

POP!

* * *

><p><em>Pop!<em>

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_P-_

"For Agni's sake Toph, stop that!" shouted a rather annoyed fire lord.

The girl was really finding bizarre ways to irritate our dear old Zuko. As he pointlessly glared at the blind girl before him, the girl just continued sheepishly grinning.

"Come on Sunshine, this office of yours is making me bored" the girl was convincing him to spar with her.

"Who ever said you could sit around here and annoy the living day lights out of me?"

"Well, Snoozles' too busy making out with Fangirl while Sugar queen's well, she's just Sugar queen" she pointed out.

"How about Ty Lee she's not busy right now" he suggested the faster she leaves the faster he could continue with his work.

"Spirits no! Just no," Toph shrugged by the thought of Ty Lee and her attempts of dressing up the minty eyed bender.

"Then you just have to endure the painful boredom" and that was all he said before he continued reading the scroll he was holding.

And it was all quiet but it didn't last long until Toph started with her mouth popping thing again.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_P-_

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, FINE! MEET ME IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

With that, a very satisfied Toph stood as a very angry fire lord roughly placed the scroll on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask, I don't even know what's wrong with me ... this random thing just came out okay!<strong>


	4. Last Time

Last Time

"_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah I'm-an-old-prick, blah, blah-" _

Despite the seriousness of his tone Toph Bei Fong was never the type to listen to an utterly boring rant from her family's oldest advisor. She had more important things to do than to listen about stuff she didn't care at all and the fact that she had to prepare for another Earth Rumble fight for tonight, she found this conversation entirely pointless and boring.

"-that is why Lady Toph you are obliged to marry Lord What's-his-face before your twentieth birthday." (Well he did actually have a proper name but Toph was too pissed to care to listen to it.)

_The hell!_

"What now? Marriage? Have you noble freaks lost your mind!" _what in the world is wrong with this people?_

_They expect me, Toph Bei Fong the greatest earth bender to ever live, to marry a pathetic-excuse-of-a-man from the Earth kingdom nobility? _Not on her watch they won't.

"Please Lady Toph, your actions are not very ladylike. Marrying a noble is yo-" she didn't let him finish by throwing a rather pointy knife towards the man, if he didn't dodged it, the poor man would be on the floor with a hell of a bloody mess. And certainly that wouldn't be a pretty sight to stare or an easy thing for the maids to clean.

"I don't have time for this crazy talk!" then she slightly turned her face towards her father's direction and said, "let this be a reminder Father to never attempt to run my life again…"

And with that the petite brunette destroyed the once enchanting household of the Bei Fong residence.

_I knew coming there was a bad idea,_ she grumbled as she walked her way towards Iroh's teashop_._

And that my dear friends was the last time the all mighty Lao Bei Fong attempted to talk her daughter into the Earth Kingdom nobility's traditions.

**Errr…sorry just had to let that out one cannot simply ignore thoughts of silly old marriage arrangements and uptight parents who are too obsessed about traditions.**


	5. Whiners gonna whine

Whiners gonna whine

_Great, just great…_ he muttered under his breath as he stared at his bruised shoulder. _Man, that woman can really hit._

It was stupid of him for doing it he should have known better not to provoke the earth bending beast.

_Agni why can't you make normal women around me?_ It seems that every girl he met was either emotionless or damn right crazy!

"Affection my ass!" he grumbled in anger as he winced. It really did hurt; this was practically the most painful punch she had ever given him.

"Oh quit whining princess, you know the masochist part of you loves it" she smirked at the glaring man in front of her.

His glaring was practically pointless since she was in fact _blind _therefore she couldn't see how pissed off he was. Well, of course she was aware of that fact, but it was so enjoyable playing the making-Zuko-angry game.

"Oh sure Toph, I am in fact sexually aroused by how you painfully punched my now bruised shoulder, even though I practically need it unharmed because I have to spar with my uncle this afternoon" he said sarcastically.

"Yada-yada-yada, anyway princess, do you happen to know where Katara is? Can't seem to sense her vibrations" she asked as she scratched her head in puzzlement.

He was about to answer but Zuko shrugged it off for two reasons, one he was mad at her for punching him out of nowhere and two, the water bender might kill him if he blew off the surprise party that the gaang had in-store for the earthbending prodigy.

"Hm, still bitchy about the bruise? You should get over it by now, anyway what's with you people and keeping surprise parties from me? Everyone know's Sokka's practically idiotic enough to accidentally talk about it to me" she said before exiting the room.

_Damn it! Note to self, remind Aang to __**never**__ tell Sokka anything top secret if he treasures his life_. Sokka's definitely going to be pulped by a very pissed Katara later this day.

**Another short anyways thanks for reading CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE WELCOMED.**


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_SMACK!_

It was the third time that day that Toph Bei Fong had sent one of the palace's servants running for their lives after sacrificing themselves in order to wake up the beast that was in fact the Bei Fong heiress.

So you might have guessed right now that this particular girl was not, I REPEAT NOT, a morning person, well not until she had her morning tea with the fire lord's uncle.

The little blind girl groaned under her bed sheets. _Damn Zuko and his annoying army of servants disrupting my beautiful slumber._

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

This time the knocks were louder than it was before and it could only mean one thing …

"Toph! If you don't wake up this instant I were I'll burn down this door!" yelled a very aggravated Zuko.

"Be my guest Sparky, it's not like I'm the one paying for its replacement!" she countered back still stubbornly closing her blind eyes not bothering to open them.

"Toph!" he warned.

"Fine, fine, sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she managed to say before she unlocked the metal door knob.

"Aang and Katara are coming over" he announced still on his grumpy tone.

"Seriously? That's why you woke me up? I could pummel you with two boulders, right know."

"They, I mean we have a meeting with the council and by _we_ Toph, I mean including you," he knew all too well she'll try to skip it by Escaping.

"Come on, why do I have to join? That's just torture! It's almost as bad as blocking my bending, and that's saying something!" she groaned as a pout formed on her face subconsciously.

"Come on Squirt it won't be that bad" the scarred boy smirked as he ruffled the petite girl's raven locks.

His hand was quickly squished by a very small and yet unbelievably strong hand.

"Ouch!" The boy quickly regretted his mistake. "Bitch" he cursed.

"Iroh better be the one making tea today or I'll definitely pummel you Sparky, seriously? Disturbing a girl's beauty sleep? How low can you people get?" she grumbled as she walked her way towards the dinning room.

Zuko chuckled softly at the girl's cranky manner, mornings sure are more interesting when Toph's around.

**Again thank you for the reviews! I was about to write an AU version in a high school environment of ToKo but then I realized that I had to put sight into our favorite earth bender's eyes and that definitely would be a terrible idea because Toph is never Toph without her imperfections because that's what makes her perfect, LOL I'm rambling here, sorry. I hope you enjoyed these one shots because the next will probably be the last since I have to start reviewing for entrance examinations for college.**


	7. CBlock

COCKBLOCK!

_They were a few inches apart only a few less and their lips would be touching._

_Both benders were flustered and both of their hearts and brains were malfunctioning._

_Why are they in such a situation you ask?_

Well, it all started when Sokka the idiot as he is decided to talk Zuko into calming down an enraged Toph. And by the fire prince's submission clearly was an unwritten contract towards suicide.

The actual cause of Toph wrath was Sokka being Sokka and an innocently accidental and utterly unintentional indication of an insult towards her ego. And no one in the right mind would even dare do such a stupid act but since Sokka is practically stupid in so many ways than one, well a lot guessed it was his job.

Now the fire prince is forced into cleaning up the mess the water tribe peasant made. Just his luck, a perfect way to start another day!

"I'll show you masculine you damn pathetic-excuse-for-a-warrior!" everyone throughout to place could feel tectonic plates moving apart as she grumbled. "Come down here and fight like a man Snoozles!"

_This will not end well,_ he shrugged by the thought of the two of them (him and Sokka) in their deathbeds_._

"Come now Toph I think you and him should talk this argument like _civilized_ people" he nervously suggested.

"What did you say Princess?"

And there went a little bit of boulder throwing, a whole lot of dodging them and the rest of the gang running for their lives.

The petite girl bended the ground, just so she could stand on Zuko's level. It was the best way to intimidate her opponent.

And with a little miscalculation, poof!

Here we are in their awkward situation.

A sudden temptation slithered its way towards the fire prince.

_Damn you Agni for making her lips so freaking kissable! _ He mentally cursed. _She's three years my junior for crying out loud! what would people say if I do it?_

Then he shrugged the thought off and said "fuck it!" and with that he leaned in.

And that my friends, was how Zuko _almost_ initiated their first kiss. But the devil who started this mess decided to interrupt the juicy moment of fluff.

"Is it safe to come out now?" the king of stupidity whimpered and caused for the moment to shatter.

_And three, two, one-_

"Snoozles! You are so dead! Come here and fight like a man! Don't make me earth bend yo-" the angry girl chased after the blue eyed boy while throwing boulders towards his direction.

_Her breath smelled like a mixture of Jasmine tea and honey._

And from then on Zuko had brought the habit of putting honey on his tea.

**This will be the end of my series of oneshots I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. And thank you so much for the positive reviews! I'm really happy some of you liked them.**


End file.
